Metal cutting tools used in turning operations, including cutting inserts which are removably secured in a holder, have long since provided a suitably hard material, i.e. cemented carbide, in the vicinity of the cutting edge, where the cutting tool holder, manufactured from a less hard material, is reusable following the disposal of a worn or damaged cutting insert.
Cutting inserts are clamped within insert receiving pockets located on the front of the tool holder, for holding and supporting cutting inserts during operation (e.g., turning operation). Holders for cutting inserts may have a clamping member contacting a hole in the cutting insert thereby fastening the cutting insert in the insert pocket. The holders may further have a screw member for exerting pressure on the clamping member to contact the cutting insert. Examples of such tool holders for cutting inserts are disclosed in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,296, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,951, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,711, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,650, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,928, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,162 and EPO450542A1.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel tool holder for cutting insert having a lever pin and a front fastening member, and a cutting tool employing such a tool holder, in particular for cutting inserts with a blind bore therein. The novel tool holder provides better clamping leverage applied on the cutting insert, as well as a dovetail abutment against the insert pocket of the tool holder.